


Get Ready For It

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Series: The Mysterious Tales Of Julie Smith [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Arranged Marriage, Doctor Things, F/M, Forensics, Ship To America, United Kingdom, Women Oppression
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fortuna aveva portato Julie Smith su una nave verso l'America.<br/>In realtà, erano stati David e Amanda, ma il punto rimaneva sempre quello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Ready For It

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è tratto dall'omonima canzone dei Take That.

Julie Smith sorrideva, mentre camminava sul ponte della nave che l'avrebbe portata in America.  
Le cose erano accadute così velocemente, che non aveva avuto quasi il tempo di riflettere: due ore dopo essere tornata a casa, Amanda era entrata dalla porta, a braccetto con David, un uomo alto e ben vestito.  
Sua madre aveva portato il tè, con dei biscottini, e i due coniugi si erano messi a parlare con suo padre, che era rimasto spiazzato dalla notizia che due persone così altolocate volessero sua figlia come cameriera (perché ovviamente non potevano dire che la portavano a studiare medicina, ovviamente), visto che sua figlia odiava i lavori di casa.  
Ma Amanda, con l'aiuto del marito, aveva usato paroloni per descrivere quanto Julie sembrasse educata, e suo padre si era smosso solo quando era entrata in campo una grossa cifra di denaro per i suoi servigi. Si sentiva male in un certo senso, a pensare che suo padre la stava scambiando quasi come un bene materiale, ma sapeva che lo stava facendo solo per necessità. O almeno lo sperava.  
Così, quando i due si erano accordati su una cifra, Julie aveva preso una valigia, in cui aveva infilate le sue cose, e dopo aver abbracciato tutti i membri della sua famiglia, era uscita dalla porta di casa prima che sua madre si mettesse a piangere.

David le aveva subito sorriso, stringendole le mano e prendendo la sua valigia, presentandosi come suo nuovo insegnante. Sembravano completarsi a vicenda, lui e Amanda.  
Per il viaggio, si era messa l'abito migliore che aveva nell'armadio, quello che normalmente usava per andare in chiesa durante le festività, e si era acconciata i capelli da sola, nel piccolo specchio del bagno.  
  
Una volta arrivati sulla nave, Julie aveva scoperto che avrebbe avuto una cabina tutta sua, proprio accanto a quella dei suoi nuovi “tutori”.   
Il viaggio sarebbe durato qualche giorno, quindi per passare il tempo aveva deciso di andare a vedere il mare dal ponte, per poi passare qualche a leggere i manuali di medicina e chirurgia (in ottime condizizoni e ben rilegati, non come i saggi da pochi centesimi che aveva letto fino a quel momento).   
Era emozionata da quella nuova situazione, anche se ancora non riusciva bene a spiegarsi come ci fosse finita dentro: l'incontro con Amanda era stato casuale, ma non capiva perché l'avesse scelta.  
Probabilmente non era niente e lei si stava facendo troppe paranoie, in quel momento. Erano una coppia ricca che si occupava di formare talenti, ed era più che sicura che presto avrebbe scoperto che avevano la casa piena di futuri medici.   
La cosa peggiore a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento, era che facessero parte di una qualche agenzia segreta che formava giovani spie. Ma la cosa le sembrava troppo assurda per essere vera, quindi aveva scosso la testa, per poi finire la passeggiata e tornare nella sua cabina, senza farsi notare troppo.  
David aveva detto che sarebbe venuta a chiamarla quando sarebbe stata l'ora di andare a cena, così si era messa a leggere i volumi alla piccola scrivania nella cabina, prendendo appunti con la piccola matita che si era portata da casa, cercando di acquisire più nozioni possibili.  
  
Quando i due erano entrati in camera a chiamarla, l'avevano trovata con l'acconciatura ormai sfatta e i polpastrelli sporchi, ma Amanda, col suo solito fare frizzante, l'aveva fatta alzare e aveva sorriso, mentre camminavano verso il salone.

 

“Ci sarà tempo per studiare quando saremo a casa, per ora goditi un po' il viaggio. A New York avrai una camera tutta tua e se ti va, potrai darmi una mano con qualche indagine!”  
  
Julie aveva sorriso, coinvolta dall'energia della donna. Nonostante fosse una donna sposata, come tante ne aveva viste, non era sottomessa al marito, anzi: tra i due c'era una complicità e un'amore che si poteva cogliere nei piccoli dettagli (le loro mani che si stringevano per la maggior parte del tempo, per esempio), quel tipo di amore che mai aveva visto negli occhi dei suoi genitori, finiti in un matrimonio combinato che non faceva per loro. I suoi nuovi tutori, invece, sembrano completarsi a vicenda, come se fossero nati da tutta la vita per stare insieme.  
  
Le sarebbe piaciuta una relazione come la loro, fatta di sorrisi e baci rubati, con un ragazzo a modo che l'avrebbe resa felice, qualcuno con cui formare una famiglia e dividere la passione per la medicina. Perchè sicuramente, dopo una traversata oceanica, non avrebbe rinunciato per nessuna cosa al mondo al diventare il primo medico forense donna degli Stati Uniti.  
Presa com'era a pensare al futuro, a malapena si era accorta che aveva già finito di cenare e che David le stava parlando. Aveva cominciato a vivere tra le nuvole!

 

“A cosa pensi, Julie? Ti manca casa?”  
  
Si era fermata un attimo, prima di rispondere: sua madre le aveva insegnato a pensare sempre prima di parlare.   
  
“Casa mia non mi manca. So che è brutto da dire, ma se fossi rimasta avrei dovuto sposare un uomo che non avevo, e avrei dovuto rinunciare ai miei sogni. Voglio sul serio studiare medicina e sono così felice di poterlo fare!”  
  
Prima che potesse dire altro, Amanda si era alzata e l'aveva abbracciata, con gli occhi leggermente umidi.

 

“E noi siamo felici di aver trovato te, tesoro. Sono sicura che avrai un futuro brillante davanti, e diventerai il medico più rinomato di tutta New York, che sia l'ultima cosa che faccio!”  
  
David aveva sorriso, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla della moglie.

 

“Su, lascia respirare un po' la povera Julie.”  
  
La donna si era staccata da lei, facendo il broncio, per poi baciare il marito a fior di labbra. Erano così dolci che sembravano usciti da un qualche romanzo d'amore, solo si chiedeva perché non avessero figli, visto che a suo parere, sembravano essere ottimi aspiranti per essere ottimi genitori.  
  
Ma le sembrava troppo presto per fare una domanda così personale, così aveva preferito tenersi la domanda per se, almeno per il momento, e tornare nella sua cabina, dopo aver dato la buonanotte alle due persone che al momento le sembravano le più importanti della sua vita.

 

E forse lo erano davvero.

 


End file.
